CHANBAEK : DREAM STAR
by oohmydarling
Summary: Baekhyun sangat beruntung masuk sebagai trainee Wu Music, salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan sebagai "anak buah pribadi" CEO. Namun, Ia juga memiliki musuh bebuyutan bernama Park Chanyeol. Akankah ada cinta segitiga didalamnya?
1. chapter 1

**_DREAM STAR_**

.

.

 ** _oohmydarling_**

 ** _EXO OT12, and more!_**

 ** _Romance, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _T_**

 _"sebuah kisah yang dapat membuatmu meleleh seperti coklat."_

 _— Dimulai!_

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Big Fat Miracle_

.

.

 _"Audisi Global WU MUSIC Agency 2017 dibuka!"_

 _"Aku akan menunggu untuk melihat bakat kalian yang terpendam, sampai bertemu di ruang audisi."_

 _._

 _._

"Astaga— demi Tuhan dia CEO yang benar-benar HOT!" Seru salah satu dari sekumpulan murid-murid yang berkumpul disalah satu meja kantin sekolah.

Kali ini, WU Music salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan itu kembali menggemparkan fans dan tentu saja mereka ingin sekali bergabung dan menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka yang _well,_ sangat terkenal.

Beberapa gadis itu saling bersahutan "Yaampun, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Monster!" Mereka benar-benar terlihat begitu antusias, namun tidak bagi salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat murung dipojok kantin.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, salah satu mahasiswa diantara sekian persen mereka yang menjadi korban bullying, tentu saja karena badannya yang gendut, kulit yang sangat putih, pipi yang selalu kemerahan dan wajah yang tak terawat dengan kacamata _nerds_ yang tebal. Bukannya tidak ada yang berteman dengannya _well_ setidaknya Kyungsoo salah satu teman _nerd_ -nya selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana, tetapi tidak untuk hari ini dia sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan kimia.

Hmm, untuk sepengetahuanmu Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan hal berbau kimia, matematika, ya itu menangkan memang tetapi suatu hal yang lebih menyenangkan adalah..

 ** _"yeah you young wild girls, you've be the death of me.. the death of me~" ( Bruno Mars - Young Girls )_**

Menyanyi. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum walaupun sedang didalam masa yang begitu berat baginya, dan hal lain yang membuatnya semakin menderita ketika _stress_ menghampirinya dan saat itu juga Ia akan makan dengan lahap hingga keesokan harinya Ia harus bertambah gemuk 4 sampai 10 kilo.

Dan satu-satunya harapannya adalah menjadi seorang idola, walaupun itu tidak mungkin tapi lihat saja **PSY** atau Shindong dari **Super Junior** , bukankah mereka _over-sized_ namun masih memiliki bakat? Baekhyun juga pasti bisa!

"Hmm.. Kyungsoo! Kau mau tidak menemaniku untuk audisi di Wu Music?" Baekhyun berucap ketika mereka pulang dari sekolah bersama-sama sore itu, teman bermata bulatnya itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tapi— kenapa kau ingin mengikuti audisi itu Baekkie?" Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan kacamatanya yang kendor, tentu saja Baekhyun ingin terlepas dari segala hal yang ada di sekolah, dan Ia ingin bersinar menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Ia juga bisa.

"Hmm aku ingin menunjukkan bakatku saja, ya siapa tau kan kita salah satu yang beruntung." Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi keinginan terpendamnya, ya kehidupan idola yang harus serba _perfect_ juga sudah diketahui olehnya sejak lama, namun apa salahnya untuk mencoba?

Sesampainya Ia dirumah, Ia disambut oleh sang ibu untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun tinggal di keluarga yang sederhana dengan keluarga kecil yang bahagia terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu dan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai makan dan membersihkan diri Baekhyun berada dikamarnya menghadap kearah komputernya yang menyala.

 _klik, klik, klik, ketik, ketik, ketik, enter!_

Baekhyun sudah mengisi formulir pendaftaranya dan sudah mendapat konfirmasi langsung untuk tanggal, waktu dan tempatnya yaitu tepat digedung Wu Music dihari sabtu pagi, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sabar!

Ternyata Kyungsoo juga memilih di hari yang sama, benar-benar menyenangkan. Mereka menyiapkan lagu dan banyak teknik-teknik yang belum Baekhyun ketahui namun sahabatnya ini sangat mahir.

"Hm, aku sempat ikut lomba menyanyi saat masih disekolah dasar dulu.." Dengan malu-malu Kyungsoo membetulkan kacamatanya yang mengendor kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memang tidak buruk, dia hanya culun, berpipi gembul, berkacamata tebal dan kutu buku tetapi dia memiliki hati yang baik. Ia senang mengajarkan murid lain bernyanyi, belajar atau memasak.

.

 ** _"its93 : Ada apa baekkie?"_**

 ** _"gogibaek : M-mh tidak, kau akan audisi di besok juga kan? Mau bertemu?"_**

 ** _"its93 : Call! Sudah siapkan lagu?"_**

 ** _"gogibaek : Tentu saja! Kekeke, sampai bertemu besok"_**

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertemu disalah satu café sebelum berangkat menuju lokasi audisi, hari itu cuacanya cukup dingin namun badan Baekhyun terasa panas, Ia terlihat begitu semangat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang santai saja.

Dan sesampainya mereka didepan gedung agensi terlihat antrian yang begitu panjang hanya untuk mengambil formulir ulang, hah tidak apa-apa mari kita menunggu! Dan tak la menunggu kini giliran kedua sahabat itu diruangan yang berbeda, ketika memasuki ruangan Baekhyun melihat seorang juri dan kameramen.

Juri itu, seorang perempuan, salah satu model terbaik WU MUSIC Mabel Yuan. Wow!

Dia memberikan aba-aba pada Baekhyun, wajahnya begitu datar dibalik kecantikannya membuat suasana menjadi sangat mengerikan.

 ** _"oneurun gajima~ oneulman gajima~ oneulmandeo yeope isseojumyeon na ijeulsuisseo.. oneurun gajima~" ( Ben — 오늘은 가지마 )_**

Belum Baekhyun menyelesaikan lagunya wanita itu sudah memberhentikan Baekhyun untuk bernyanyi dan mempersilahkannya untuk keluar dengan senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa.

Dengan helaan nafas Ia melihat sahabatnya itu masih berada diruangan lain, menyuarakan bakatnya. Dengan nafas berat, Baekhyun meninggalkan gedung agensi itu dan mengakhiri harinya yang buruk dengan makan yang banyak hingga Ia menjadi bertambah gemuk.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Kyungsoo tak menampakkan diri disekolah dan Baekhyun kebingungan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu, sepulang sekolah Ia datang kerumah Kyungsoo untuk menjenguk.

"Oh Kyungsoo? Dia sudah pindah didorm Wu Music, kau belum diberitahu olehnya? Dia diterima di agensi besar itu hahaha aku sangat berterimakasih olehmu! Karenamu dia bisa diterima disana." Mendengar ucapan Ibu Kyungsoo, terdengar seperti petir yang menyambar dirinya— ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang agensi sebesar mereka tidak hanya ingin mencari bakat namun fisik adalah yang terutama.

Seminggu setelah kedatangan Baekhyun kerumah Kyungsoo, Ia berusaha mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan betapa sedihnya Kyungsoo saat mengetahui Baekhyun tidak lolos. "Aku mengira kau ada disana ketika aku sampai di agensi, aku tidak dapat menelfon atau memberimu pesan.." Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian memeluk temannya dengan erat. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, aku akan melihatmu di televisi nanti."

Keduanya berpelukan lagi sebelum mereka berpisah, Baekhyun bekerja dan Kyungsoo kembali kedunia _traine_ _e_ -nya. Ada sedikit rasa bangga Ia akan memiliki sahabat seorang idola walaupun Ia tahu Ia takkan diingat lagi oleh Kyungsoo.

Omong-omong, _café_ yang Baekhyun tempati untuk bekerja berlokasi dekat dengan gedung agensi kecintaanya, dan tak jarang Ia melihat banyak idola atau _trainee_ berkeliaran. Namun lain untuk hari ini.

"Satu americano.. silahkan, selamat menikmati." Baekhyun mengantar dan menaruh gelas kopi itu diatas meja dengan seseorang yang terlihat familiar bagi Baekhyun tapi itu sudah biasa.

"Tunggu—" Baekhyun berbalik dan pria itu membuka kacamata hitamnya. Ya Tuhan! CEO Wu?! "Kau kemarin ikut audisi kan? Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bisa kau duduk?" Dengan patuh Baekhyun duduk didepan pria itu, dan sungguh Ia sangat berwibawa.

"Jadi begini, kemarin _cameramen_ mungkin tidak sengaja merekam bagianmu tetapi itu bagus karena aku mengingatmu. Yuan sempat berbincang denganku dan apa yang dia katakan tentangmu sungguh berbeda, apa kau bersedia datang kembali ke agensi dan menemuiku secara pribadi?" Pria itu menawarkannya kepada Baekhyun, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, tentu saja Baekhyun mau itu memang salah satu cita-citanya.

"Oke saya tunggu besok jam 10 pagi, bisa?" YES! Tentu saja aku pasti bisa.

"Ya, saya bisa tuan."

"Hahaha jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil gege saja." Baekhyun tersipu, Ia tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan kemudian meminta izin untuk kembali bekerja.

Malam itu, pria yang sering disebut sebagai CEO Wu itu sedang mengamati sebuah rekaman dan tentu saja itu rekaman Baekhyun.

"Hm, banyak hal yang harus dilakukan oleh tubuhnya tapi bakatnya sudah ada." Setelah mengamati dengan _detail_ Ia membulatkan tekatnya untuk mengawasi dan membentuk Baekhyun agar lebih berpotensi.

Ditempat lain, Baekhyun pulang dengan wajah yang gembira sambil memeluk Ayah dan Ibunya Ia mengucapkan beribu terima kasih dan mengatakan bahwa Ia diterima oleh agensi Wu Music, bahkan namanya diingat oleh CEO mereka.

Setelah makan malam bersama dan Baekhyun meminta izin untuk beristirahat hatinya begitu melonjak-lonjak kesenangan hingga Ia tak dapat tidur dengan bagus. Untung saja Ia tidak terlambat keesokan harinya, jam menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 5 menit Ia segera bergegas kegedung agensi.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" Baru saja Ia sampai digedung agensi dan menatap arlojinya, 9 lewat 45 menit, butuh 15 menit lagi Ia dapat sampai diruangan CEO. "Ah— sa..saya dipanggil untuk audisi ulang." Balas Baekhyun namun penjaga itu melihat Baekhyun dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan curiga.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu?" Tanya penjaga itu lagi, benar-benat mencurigai Baekhyun sebagai pencuri atau bagaimana. "Sungguh! CEO Wu memanggilku, kumohon 10 menit lagi aku akan terlambat." Baekhyun membela dirinya dengan tatapan memohon, namun penjaga itu tetap tak mengijinkannya masuk.

"Ah kalau kau mau berboho—"

"Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa masih disana?" Tak disangka-sangka pria itu menghampirinya dengan wajah yang gembira sambil melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

"Tu-tuan Wu." Penjaga itu membungkuk dengan sopan hingga 90 derajat dan dibalas hal serupa dengan pria itu. "Hey, ayo aku baru saja datang kau sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengajak Baekhyun berjalan disampingnya, selama berjalan dengan pria ini Baekhyun mendapatkan perhatian penuh yang cukup menjengkelkan.

Hingga mereka sampai didepan pintu kecil, yaitu sebuah pintu dengan ruangan yang begitu besar, terdapat sofa hitam panjang di pojok kiri ruangan, disamping kanan ada tempat _arcade_ _games_ dan beberapa alat musik, diruangan itu juga terdapat kamar mandi yang Baekhyun yakin sama besarnya dengan kamar Baekhyun dirumah.

"Oke coba bernyanyi satu lagu untukku." Saat itu, lamunan Baekhyun terbuyar kemudian menatap kearah pria didepannya sambil duduk didepan sebuah piano.

 ** _"niga naegeseo meoleo jilddae jjeum deuddae eonjenga~ amado byeoli bitnago jomseul peugo geureji.. i can't breath no more with you~" ( Moon Myung Jin — sleepless night )_**

Kris, sapaan dari para trainee untuk sang CEO menatap langsung calon anak buahnya yang berbakat dan Ia merasa sebuah getaran lain didalam lubuk hatinya ketika melihat Baekhyun untuk dapat memilikinya, melindunginya, ah— kau butuh air. FOKUS!

"Hmm, kau memang mempunyai bakat Baekhyun dan aku tahu itu disini aku ingin kau percaya padaku dan aku ingin kau berada dalam pengawasan penuhku." Baekhyun sedikit mengerjbkan matanya bingung dengan perkataan pria ini.

Mengerti ekspresi itu, Kris tertawa kecil Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Selamat bergabung— aku akan menjemputmu dirumah besok dan aku harap kau sudah menyiapkan diri dan pakaianmu." Mendengar perkataan itu mata Baekhyun terbelalak lebar APA?! I-IA?!

"Te-terimakaasihh!" Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Kris, kemudian tersenyum lebar bergegas pergi dari ruangan bossnya itu, tetapi sebelum keluar Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat lalu berlari lagi dan tak menghiraukan sekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan aneh hingga..

"AH!~" Baekhyun menabrak seseorang dengan bahu yang lebar dan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun meminta maaf sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, kau bisa tidak memakai matamu? Dasar babi." Dengan perkataan kasarnya itu Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyeramkan dan beribu makian didalam hatinya.

.

.

 ** _to be continued.._**

* * *

.

.

 _Author note :_

 _Hai! haloo~ pertama-tama maafkan aku karena aku menghapus **LOOKISM** , karena aku merasa tak banyak perhatian dan cerita yang terlalu monoton. Ku harap cerita ini akan membuat perasaan hati kalian beradrenalin~ kekekeke._

 _Kedua, saat menulis ini aku benar-benar melihat adegannya secara nyata diotakku dimana cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan masih banyak lagi, membuatku semakin tak tahan menuangkannya dan membagikannya kepada kalian._

 _Terakhir, beberapa hari ini aku melihat dan searching "romansa" pasangan ala Korea dan tentu saja itu membuatku meleleh membayangkannya. Jadi kuharap kalian juga~_

 _Jangan lupakan **REVIEW** karena itu penting untukku dan kelanjutan dari cerita ini hehehe sampai bertemu dichapter 2! :)_


	2. CHAPTER 2

**_DREAM STAR_**

.

 ** _oohmydarling_**

 ** _EXO OT12 and more!_**

 ** _Romance, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _T_**

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 _Just get a life, piggy._

.

.

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan oleh Kris, Baekhyun benar-benar dijemput oleh sebuah mobil sport mahal didepan rumahnya. Beberapa ibu-ibu tetangga dan beberapa perempuan yang masih belum mendapatkan pasangan sampai mengerubungi mobil dan menggoda Kris.

"Oo? Kemari biar aku bantu." Kris membawakan beberapa tas milik Baekhyun dan membuat beberapa orang berbisik kagum dengan perbuatannya, namun ada beberapa yang berbisik tak mengenakkan tentang mengapa Kris mau membantu Baekhyun.

Untung saja ada Ibu dan Ayah Baekhyun yang buru-buru mengusir kerumunan yang semakin membanyak itu dan Baekhyun kembali memeluk orang tuanya sebelum meninggalkan mereka pergi.

"Oh omong-omong kau harus menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan agensi sebelum aku menjelaskan hal yang lebih detail padamu." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, Ia hanya mengikuti prosedur sebelum Ia sah menjadi seorang _traine_ _e._

"Nah ini kontraknya, kau tanda tangan disini." Baekhyun kembali mengangguk kemudian membaca segala macamnya yang tertulis didalam kontrak kemudian menandatanganinya.

"Oke, selamat bekerjasama dengan kami." Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun menjabat tangan Kris dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. "Hm, sebelumnya apa kau tahu _boyband_ Monster?" Tanya Kris, Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan dan kemudian mendapat balasan dengan senyuman sejuta arti.

"Aku akan membuat formasi baru. Dan kau termasuk didalamnya." Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut apakah ini kenyataan? jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkan.

"A-apa aku boleh meminta satu permintaan padamu?" Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa sangat lancang dihari pertamanya bekerja namun Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah.. Kyungsoo ada disini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan malu-malu, tentu saja dia benar-benar cari mati berbicara seperti itu didepan CEO.

"Oh, Do Kyungsoo? Aku akan memanggilnya untukmu." Dengan seutas senyuman, Kris berjalan menemui staff kemudian meminta tolong kepada mereka dengan sopan. Baekhyun akui walaupun dia seorang CEO dia tak pernah mempermainkan jabatannya.

"Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang." Benar saja, tak lama kemudian seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal datang dengan wajah yang sangat berbeda, sahabatnya itu terlihat lebih cerah dan tak berkacamata lagi serta pakaiannya yang lebih keren.

"Permisi.. astaga Baekhyun?! Kamu ngapain disini? Ahh maaf Kris ge, apakah dia membuat keributan? Maafkan saya~" Kyungsoo terlihat begitu panik hendak menarik temannya itu menjauh, namun Kris tertawa kemudian menahan Kyungsoo.

"Dia yang memanggilmu kemari." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menarik sahabatnya itu untuk duduk. "Aku sudah _official_ menjadi _trainee_ disini berkat Kris ge yang menemukanku." Baekhyun tersenyum dan Kyungsoo hanya menganga lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Be-benarkah? Aaah!! Baekkiee~" Kyungsoo memeluk erat sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang seperti _teddy bear_ , karena badannya yang gemuk tapi Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaik Kyungsoo yang selalu ada untuknya apa lagi saat sedang belajar Baekhyun akan membawakan banyak sekali makanan.

"Dan Baekhyun, kau juga sudah bertemu dengan teman segrupmu." Entahlah, bagaimana caranya mendeskripsikan keberuntungan Baekhyun yang berlipat ganda, tentu saja Ia sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Kris yang menemukannya, Kyungsoo yang ternyata teman satu grupnya.

Namun tentu saja dibalik itu ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk Baekhyun. Dihari itu juga Baekhyun diajak untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman satu grupnya, berkenalan dan tentu saja mengakrabkan diri.

"Baekki, sebetulnya aku khawatir.." Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan gelagat Kyungsoo yang terlihat aneh, namun baru saja Ia ingin melanjutkan Kris sudah mendorong mereka agar lebih maju.

"Hei _guys_ , hari ini aku sudah membawakan satu orang lagi member tambahan grup kalian. Perkenalkan, Baekhyun." Beberapa orang didalam ruang latihan itu memperhatikannya namun tatapan mereka sedikit tak mengenakkan Baekhyun, ekspresi yang sering Ia lihat dikehidupan sehari-harinya.

"Ha-hai, nama saya Byun Baekhyun panggil saja Baekhyun. Mohon bantuannya!" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan tak ada respon lebih dari beberapa orang itu selain ber-ooh dan tersenyum tak ikhlas.

"Nah mungkin kau sudah tau siapa mereka kan? Dan ku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama." Kris tersenyum kembali.

"Ternyata kau membawa teman, culun." Seorang berkulit tan yang terlihat sehabis lari marathon sepertinya hingga keringat bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya tersenyum sinis kearah Kyungsoo sambil mengusap rambutnya Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

" _Y_ _o bro, you should get a life._ " Bisik pria tan yang Baekhyun kenal dengan sapaan Kai benar-benar menjengkelkan namun Ia harus sabar, baru menghela nafas membuang emosi datang lelaki lain kemudian tersenyum begitu manis.

"Hai! Aku Luhan senang bertemu denganmu, aku harap kita bisa dekat ya." Baekhyun tertawa kecil, Ia melihat lelaki yang begitu manis didepannya itu dengan heran, dia begitu manis dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan namun dia itu seorang pria memang tak jauh berbeda dari apa yang Baekhyun sering lihat di televisi.

Tak lama kemudian setelah mengobrol sebentar, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga lebar berjalan dengan angkuh setelah menyapa Kris dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, dia—

"YA KAU!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan sedikit kencang sehingga lelaki itu menoleh dengan kerutan dahi.

"KAU MEMANGGILKU BABI KEMARIN! AWAD KAU YAH!" Baekhyun melangkah lebar ingin mendekati lelaki itu sebelum Kris, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menahannya melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

"Lalu, kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Memang kenyataan kau mirip seperti babi, dan berjalan seenaknya sendiri kau pikir jalan punya nenekmu? Badanmu itu lebar!" Kali ini kemarahan Baekhyun sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan ingin sekali Baekhyun mengahajar lelaki didepannya ini.

"Badanmu saja yang kekecilan! Dasar tiang listrik!" Baekhyun balas berteriak, Kris menahan Baekhyun untuk lebih jauh.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar kalian akan menjadi satu grup dan Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol dia salah satu anggota Monster dan merangkap menjadi produser." Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, bukan karena Ia tau lelaki itu seorang produser namun Ia akan satu grup dengannya? Sama saja Ia akan masuk kedalam lubang neraka.

"Apa? Kau bercanda Kris ge, si babi ini? Pertama si culun kemudian babi kau mau membuat Monster hancur?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, sungguh orang ini emang dia tidak pernah gendut apa?!

"Jaga mulutmu Chanyeol." Kris memperingatkannya dengan tatapan super mautnya, namun gagal Ia hanya tertawa sinis.

"Jika begitu, Chanyeol aku akan mengawasimu dan aku akan menyerahkan Baekhyun padamu untuk merubahnya." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama berteriak namun keputusan sudah dibuat dan mereka tak dapat menghindar kembali.

Malam itu, mereka semua termasuk Kris kembali ke dorm khusus. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada dalam satu kamar, Kris mengatakan bahwa Ia akan kembali besok pagi untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun dan bahkan Ia sudah memberikan secarik jadwal selama satu minggu kepada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus aku yang melatih si babi?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kris yang hendak pergi, namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, apa yang akan terjadi. Jangan lupa bangunkan Baekhyun jam 6 pagi untuk lari pagi" Setelah mengusak rambut Chanyeol, Kris pergi meninggalkan dorm, Ia tau pasti Chanyeol tidak akan membangunkan Baekhyun.

Dan hal itu benar terjadi, Baekhyun sudah bangun dari jam 5 pagi untuk mencari sarapan perutnya sangat lapar, Ia hanya memakan sehelai roti gandum dan meminum susu.

" ** _8210-xxx-xxx-xx : Hai Baekhyun, selamat pagi.. kau sudah bangun? Jika ya tolong bukakan pintu untukku aku sudah berada didepan. — Kris_** "

Baekhyun terkejut melihat isi pesan itu dan Ia segera berlari kecil membukakan pintu dan melihat CEO-nya tersenyum kepadanya dengan Kaus adidas putih dan celana training hitam yang sedikit ketat.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kris kemudian diberi wajah bingung oleh Baekhyun, mereka mau pergi kemana?

"Aku.. baru saja bangun ge, tidak apa-apa? Aku belum mandi dan bersiap-siap.." Kris tertawa kecil.

"Sudah begitu saja, kita pergi sekarang sebelum penggemar mengetahui keberadaanmu disini." Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menghampiri Kris dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobil _sport_ yang biasa dibawa oleh Kris menuju kesuatu tempat.

"Ehm.. omong-omong gege dapat nomorku dari mana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang penasaran, Kris tersenyum santai.

"Dari formulir pendaftaran audisimu." Ah ya benar juga, kau benar-benar bodoh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tidak membangunkanmu pagi ini?" Tanya Kris lagi dan sesuai dugaan Kris, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya hari ini aku harus apa?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu pasrah dan polos, sangat menggemaskan, ehey FOKUS KRIS!

Setelah berbincang sedikit mereka sampai di lokasi favorit orang-orang untuk lari, bersepeda atau senam di pagi hari tapi anehnya pagi itu belum banyak orang yang datang. Setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka berdua turun dan Kris kemudian mengajak Baekhyun untuk berlari.

"Latihan pertamamu, ini membantumu untuk menguatkan tungkai dan tentu saja bisa menurunkan berat badan." Kris berucap kemudian berlari mendahului, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian berusaha mengejarnya, namun gagal karena nafas Baekhyun belum kuat Ia terhenti ditengah jalan.

Kris melihat itu kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Satu lagi, berlari menguatkan jantungmu ayo kubantu." Baekhyun menatap Kris yang sedikit terengah, kemudian Baekhyun menggapai tangan Kris dan mereka berlari bersama kembali.

Setelah dua kali putaran, mereka beristirahat sejenak Kris membelikan air vitamin untuk Baekhyun dan dirinya, kemudian Kris merebahkan tubuhnya ditanah.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengatur makananmu dan tentu saja aku mau kau berolah raga setiap hari." Ucapnya dengan nafas yang sedikit berat, Baekhyun yang terduduk disebelah Kris hanya mengangguk kecil.

Tentu saja apa yang dikatakan Kris bukanlah sebuah lelucon belaka, memang fisik adalah yang terutama jika kau ingin menjadi seorang idola, namun Kris memiliki cara yang lain untuk merubah Baekhyun menjadi apa yang Ia lihat dalam bayangannya.

Setelah mereka lari pagi dan bersepeda disana, Kris mengajak Baekhyun ke _appartment_ -nya kemudian menyuruh anak didiknya itu untuk bersiap-siap kembali ke gedung agensi untuk menjalani latihan vokal dan menari.

Namun hari itu tak berjalan dengan mudah, ketika Baekhyun mulai berlatih menari dengan pelatih yang begitu galak.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Sudah kubilang jangan mengambil lahan orang, ulangi!" Musik mulai mengalun dan Baekhyun kembali membuat sang pelatih marah ketika gerakannya mulai tak betaturan.

"Lari naik turun tangga tanpa berhenti selama 30 menit! Cepat! Haish babi itu membuat frustasi saja." Gumam sang pelatih ketika Baekhyun melangkah menjauh dari ruangan diiringi tawaan dari beberapa anggota Monster.

"Kris ge memang sudah hilang akal." Sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum begitu sinis, kemudian mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka.

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

.

.

 **Author's Note**

 _Hai, Maafkan aku sedikit lama dalam mengupdate hehehe tapi aku sudah melanjutkannya, bagaimana? Jangan membenci Chanyeol terlebih dahulu disini kekekeke._

 _Di Chapter depan, kemungkinan Chanyeol akan sering muncul begitu juga dengan Kaisoo dan Mabel Yuan. Kuharap kalian masih mendukung cerita abal-abalku ini._

 _Oh, omong-omong terimakasih kalian telah memberikan banyak cinta untukku di cerita ini dan ku harap kalian tetap meninggalkan **REVIEW** kalian disini._

 _Hmm~ bagaimana kalian sudah menonton teaser KOKOBOP? Kekeke, aku sampai kehilangan nafas selama beberapa hari ini, EXO benar-benar menawan di comeback mereka kali ini._

 _Ku harap kalian masih bisa bernafas, karena masih ada 3 teaser lagi!_


	3. CHAEP 3

**_DREAM STAR_**

.

 ** _oohmydarling_**

 ** _EXO OT12 and more!_**

 ** _Romance, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _T_**

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 _Change Me, Heal Me._

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang menjalankan hukumannya, Ia berlari naik turun tangga dengan sesekali mengusap carian kristal bening yang terus menerus menuruni pipinya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menjalankan aktifitas sebagai _trainee_ namun tatapan dan olokan yang membuatnya sedikit lemah, Ia butuh menenangkan dirinya dengan makan. Dengan cepat Ia berlari kebawah dan hendak keluar dari gedung agensi.

"Ah!" Baekhyun tertarik, seseorang merengkuh tubuh gemuknya dan seseorang itu adalah Kris, Ia tersenyum penuh arti kemudian mengusap air mata Baekhyun perlahan.

"Lebih baik kau menangis, daripada kau memakan banyak sekali makanan dan kemudian kau kembali mengalami siklus yang sama." Kris menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun perlahan, dan terdengar suara isak tangisnya yang begitu nyaring, begitu memilukan seakan perasaan itu tertimbun selama belasan tahun.

"Kau bisa berubah, asalkan kau mau mendengarkanku." Kris kembali berucap, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun namun emosinya masih meledak-ledak, Ia terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini dan sebelumnya tidak seperti itu.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai tangisan Baekhyun mereda, kemudian Ia terduduk disebuah bangku taman sambil memandang langit, wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang namun fikirannya masih kacau.

"Ini." Kris mengulurkan roti lapis dengan sebotol susu coklat, Baekhyun menerimanya dan berterimakasih kemudian memakannya perlahan sambil menghela nafas.

"Jika seseorang marah kau harus melihat sisi positifnya dan jika orang mengataimu jangan pernah kau makan dengan banyak, makan secukupnya dan hiraukan perkataan orang itu, dan jika kau sedih atau marah ingat makanlah setengah bar coklat hanya setengah!" Kris menekankan itu, takut kalau Baekhyun akan makan lebih banyak.

"Setiap malam, ada _staff_ yang akan mengukur berat badanmu dan jika berat badanmu naik atau tidak turun maka jangan sedih jika Ia memarahimu." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, disini dia harus berubah dan Baekhyun yakin Ia bisa berubah jika Ia mau dan memiliki keyakinan yang kuat.

"Jangan bersedih lagi ok?" Kris mengusap-usap surai hitam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus, Ia rasa Ia mulai menyukainya.

Dimulai dari hari itu, Baekhyun melakukan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Kris padanya, seperti makan dengan kalori yang cukup, berolah raga pagi, _fitness_ , menguriangi makanan cepat saji, berlatih tari sendirian hingga larut malam, meminum vitamin dengan rutin.

Baekhyun terlihat menunjukkan kemajuan beratnya mulai berkurang namun badannya masih gempal, Ia sering sekali dimarahi oleh pelatih tari dan aktingnya walaupun Ia sudah melakukan yang benar namun karena faktor badannya yang seperti itu tetap saja menjadi bahan olokan.

Dan disuatu hari, kesialannya masih belum berakhir dimana Ia sehabis menyelesaikan hukuman mengepel lantai ruang tari dan latihan berjam-jam disana, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang karena agensi sudah tutup hanya lampu ruang tari yang menyala, ketika menuruni tangga Baekhyun mendengar sedikit keributan dan mencoba untuk bersembunyi dibalik pilar.

 _"Yuan! Yuan-ah! Tunggu!"_ Oh? Baekhyun kenal suara ini.

 _"Ah!"_ Baekhyun mendengar suara seorang perempuan memekik kemudian bunyi punggung yang tertabrak dinding.

 _"Apa lagi sih?!"_

 _"Kau berani-beraninya menggandeng lelaki lain dan berita itu tersebar, Yuan! Kau mempermainkanku? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?!"_ Baekhyun hampir saja memekik namun sesuatu menutup mulutnya, Ia berbalik menatap Kris menyengir lebar disampingnya.

 _"Kau mau apa?! Kau tau kan dia hanya temanku Chanyeol, HANYA TEMAN! Aish.."_

 _"Teman kau bilang? Kau berjalan dengannya dan tidak pernah mengakuiku didepan publik, kau bilang kita akan bahagia bersama!"_

 _"HAAAISH! Berisik, kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol. Kita berada di level yang berbeda sekarang dan kita berada didunia yang kejam! Sekarang, aku baru menyandari bahwa kau seorang yang bodoh! Bodoh!"_ Baekhyun mendengar suada pukulan kemudian pekikan tertahan, Baekhyun mengintip melihat keduanya berciuman.

Hal itu membuat iris mata Baekhyun membola, dan hal yang membuatnya lebih terkejut Kris berdehem dengan keras sambil berjalan santai.

"Kris.. hyung.. se-sejak kapan kau..?" Baekhyun dengan panik dibelakang Kris mencoba menarik-narik jaket Kris namun tak dihiraukannya sama sekali.

"Ah aku baru saja, apa aku mengganggu?" Kris menunjukkan wajah polos dan tak tahu apa-apa, tangannya bersendekap didada kemudian Ia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan tatapan bodohnya.

"Ya kau, kuberi tugas menjaga Baekhyun dan kau selama sebulan ini dan aku tak mendapatkan hasil darimu. Malah aku melihatnya berjuang sendirian." Kris berkata dengan santainya membuat kepanikan Baekhyun bertambah.

"Dan Yuan, kau bisa tidak membuat skandal sehari saja? Kau tahu kamu bekerja dobel ekstra menanggapi isu-isu bodohmu." Wanita bernama Yuan itu meminta maaf kemudian membungkuk sopan kepada Kris.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, sudah malam." Kris menyentakkan dagunya mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk segera pergi, dan Ia kembali membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Hm, kembali ketopik kau belum menjawabku." Kini wajah Kris berubah menjadi sangat datar, Chanyeol tertawa sinis sambil menyilankan tangannya didada.

"Ku rasa tentang babi itu, kau sudah kehilangan akal hyung. Kau mau mempekerjakakan seseorang yang menaripun bisa tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri." Jelas Chanyeol dengan seenaknya membuat Baekhyun sedikit geram.

"Benar kata Yuan, kau bodoh. Kau tidak mau berfikir panjang kedepan dan kau tidak pernah mau menghargai orang lain, kau hanya berdiam dan melihat dari sudut pandangmu saja, aku menyuruhmu menjaga Baekhyun agar kau dapat melihat sesuatu menurut pandangan orang lain kau dapat belajar banyak, apa kau lupa saat pertama kali kau mau menjadi seorang idola? Kau sama berjuangnya seperti Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau makan sampai kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini?" Kris berkata dengan gamblangnya dan hal itu membuat jantung Baekhyun sedikit terpompa, pipinya bersemu merah.

" _You just lost your mind, hyung. and you're talking nonsense._ " Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, namun Kris hanya tertawa sinis.

" _Fine,_ kau kira aku hanya bermain-main dengan perintahku? Dan kita lihat siapa yang kehilangan akal." Kini Kris memiliki tekniknya sendiri dan menurutnya sudah cukup Baekhyun merasakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan disini.

Kris membalikkan badannya kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun turun melewati tangga dan keluar dari gedung agensi.

"Ge~ apa gege tidak ke-kelewatan dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya, Kris hanya tertawa pelan sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun. "Itu adalah gunanya seorang kakak pada adiknya bukan? Menuntun seseorang yang salah kearah yang benar." Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun dan lelaki itu tersenyum sambil duduk di jok mobil.

Hari itu, Kris membawa Baekhyun kesebuah restoran _barbeque_. Mereka mengobrol sambil meminum soju atau bir, mengingat Baekhyun sudah lulus SMA dan umurnya kini 19 tahun.

Namun Kris tidak mengerti bahwa lelaki didepannya itu tak kuat dengan alkohol, ketika sudah meminum sekitar sepuluh sloki wajahnya sangat merah hingga ke telinga.

"Eung~ Kri-kris ge.." Baekhyun memberikan gelas slokinya lagi untuk diisi namun Kris menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menurunkan tangan Baekhyun.

Karena efek mabuk, Baekhyun menggebrak meja dengan gelas slokinya kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Kenapa? Gege tidak mau menuangkannya lagi? Aku tahu.. karena aku seperti baaabi~ benarkan? Ya kan?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian melebarkan cengirannya, namun Kris tak menjawabnya melainkan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Eung? Kris ge~" Mata Baekhyun berkedip kemudian lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan menaruk kedua tangan Baekhyun dipundaknya lalu menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah terkulai lemas sambil cegukan.

Setelah membayar mereka harus berjalan kearah area parkir yang agak jauh, "eng~ apakah kau tau? _Super hero_ itu nyata?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan Kris tertawa kecil, "Mana mungkin Baek.. Kau menghayal." Jawab Kris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eungg!~ Baekhyun tidak menghayal, aku memilikinya satu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dipotongan leher Kris kemudian tersenyum. "Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Kris dengan penasaran kemudian Baekhyun menusuk pipi Kris dengan pelan sambil terkekeh kecil, "Kau~" Kris yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa terbahak namun jantungnya terpompa tak karuan.

"Hmm, terima kasih sudah menjadi _super hero_ untukku~" Baekhyun memeluk leher Kris lebih erat sambil tersenyum. "Aku.. ekhm menyayangimu Baek." Gumamnya tanpa didengar sama sekali oleh Baekhyun yang sudah terkapar.

Kali ini, Kris sudah memiliki caranya sendiri Ia membawa Baekhyun ke _appartement_ nya kemudian Baekhyun direbahkannya dikamarnya, Ia mengambil laptopnya dan membuat jadwal khusus untuk Baekhyun hingga Ia tertidur di sofa.

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, namun tak lama setelah itu Ia terkejut bukan main ketika Ia tak berada di dorm melainkan di— mana ini?

"Eung?" Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, kemudian Ia turun dari kasur itu berjalan dan membuka pintu perlahan tempat ini~ inikan? _Appartment_ Kris ge? Tapi, kenapa bisa?

"Ah~ benar, semalam." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dahinya sambil berjalan perlahan dan melihat seseorang tengah tertidur telungkup diatas sofa dan Ia adalah Kris, perlahan Baekhyun menaikkan selimut yang nenutupinya hingga naik keatas lalu berjalan kearah dapur, membuka lemari es dan melihat didalamnya terdapat banyak bahan makanan jadi Baekhyun berniat membuatkan bossnya itu masakan.

Dulu ketika Ia masih kecil, Ibunya selalu memberinya banyak sekali makanan agar Baekhyun cepat besar dan bertambah tinggi namun malah sebaliknya Baekhyun makin menggemuk dan sangat gila makanan ketika Ia bertumbuh dewasa. Tetapi Ia mengambil sisi positifnya bahwa Ia dapat memasak juga.

Kali ini Baekhyun memasak **_chapjae_** dan **_ddalkgalbi_** untuk sarapan Kris ge dan juga dirinya, setelah selesai memasak Baekhyun melihat Kris sudah bangun dari tidurnya berjalan kearah dapur.

"Hm? Kau memasak ini semua?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Kris berada tak jauh darinya, namun Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf aku mengambil bahan makanan tanpa izin." Baekhyun membungkuk namun Kris tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda Ia marah, dan langsung mencicipi makanan buatan Baekhyun.

"Hmm! Enak.." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang tersipu-sipu. Dihari itu, mereka berdua sarapan bersama sambil membicarakan tentang apa yang telah Kris persiapkan untuk Baekhyun beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Jadi, aku tidak pulang ke dorm?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau akan terus disini berlatih dan membentuk badanmu." Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menolak karena Kyungsoo pasti sangat khawatir tetapi itu adalah perintah dari bossnya maka, Ia tak mau mengecewakannya.

.

"Oi culun." Panggil salah seorang lelaki berkulit tan kepada yang lebih mungil yabg berada tepat didepannya, membelakanginya.

"Urrgh! Bisa tidak kau memanggilku dengan namaku?! Kau mau memang ku panggil hitam?! Hah?!" Ketika lelaki mungil itu berbalik, lelaki berkulit tan terkena semprotannya yang sudah dipendamnya sekian lama.

"Ahh~ jangan marah begitu lah, padahal aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan saja." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tidak lebih seperti menyeringai.

"Uuh.. tidak mau!" Kyungsoo kembali meninggalkan lelaki gila itu namun pergerakan kakinya kalah cepat dengannya sehingga Ia dapat menggapai tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mengajaknya kebelakang gedung agensi dimana banyak sepeda tertata.

"Kaiii!! Lepas-kan! Ih begitukah caramu memperlakukan seseorang yang menolakmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tajam, pipi yang menggembul membuat lelaki tan itu merasa sangat gemas sehingga mencubit pipi tembam itu perlahan.

"Tidak ada kata penolakan bagiku. Ayolah ini hari libur, kau tidak mau bersantai Hyung?" Ya, umur Kai memang lebih muda setahun darinya dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi benar juga apa katanya, Ia butuh beristirahat.

Tak butuh pertimbangan lama sampai Kyungsoo juga menaiki salah satu sepeda dan keduanya mulai menjauh dari agensi dengan sepeda tersebut, seperti mendukung kegiatan mereka berdua cuaca pada hari itu juga sangat nyaman.

Mereka mengelilingi kawasan disekitar agensi dan Kai kemudian mengajak Kyungsoo untuk memakan sesuatu karena perutnya mulai keroncongan.

"Nah ini salah satu restoran favoritku." Kedua sepeda itu berhenti didepan sebuah restoran dengan gaya yang unik, ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut bau ayam goreng menyeruak disekitar ruangan, keduanya duduk saling berhadapan setelah memesan menu mereka menunggu sambil terdiam satu sama lain.

"Hyung, maaf aku sempat memojokkanmu." Ucap Kai dengan wajah yang sedikit serius menatap lelaki didepannya itu dengan wajah bingung dan kedipan mata yang membuatnya begitu imut.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, alasan kita hidup seharusnya untuk itu kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan Kai mengangguk sambil kembali mengucapkan beberapa kata maaf.

"Hei, sudah itu masa lalu kan? Kita ulangi semuanya dari awal. Oke?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan dunia Kai terasa terhenti selama beberapa detik tergantikan oleh wajah Kyungsoo, sungguh seperti difilem-filem romansa pada umumnya.

 _Apakah aku boleh mulai menyukaimu?_

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued~_**

.

.

 ** _Author Notes_**

 _Haaaaaiii! Apakah kalian senang dengan Chapter 3 ini? Maafkan aku jika selalu telat meng-upload kekeke._

 _Bagaimana? Apakah kalian **#TEAMKRIS** atau **#TEAMCHANYEOL** di Chapter berikutnya? ㅋㅋㅋ dan kurasa Mabel Yuan nuna akan banyak muncul sebagai pemeran antagonis (ohohoho), siapkan pisaumu!_

 _Sekali lagi, jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW** , **FOLLOW**_ _Dan **LIKE**_ _kalian dicerita ini~ kemudian kuharap kalian menyukainya walaupun ceritaku tak sebagus orang lain :p tetapi aku akan berusaha, demi kalian!!_

 _ ***blahblah*** : GOSH! Aku sudah menonton trailer KOKOBOP! YAAMPUN MEREKA SANGAT MENAWAAAANN AKU TIDAK SABAR INGIN SEGERA MENONTON MEREKA! Huhuhu ㅠㅠ_

 _Tetaplah bernafas, 친구들~~~_

 _#THEWAR #EXOKOKOBOP !!!!!!!!_


	4. CH4

**_DREAM STAR_**

.

 ** _oohmydarling_**

 ** _EXO OT12 and more!_**

 ** _Romance, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _T_**

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 _Transformation :_ _Baekhyun's Gone?!_

.

.

Makanan yang dipesan oleh Kai datang namun fokusnya masih tetap pada lelaki berpipi tembam didepannya saat itu.

"Wahh~ wanginya enak sekali kau sering makan disini? Kai? Kai!" Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya melihat Kai yang terdiam seperti patung sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Oh? Ah.. Ya.. Ini salah satu makanan favoritku hyung." Kai tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, Apa yang kau pikirkan Kai, fokus!

"Eum, sebenarnya sih aku bisa kalau hanya memasak seperti ini, jadi kau tidak perlu membuang-buang uangmu lagi, dengan harga yang sama kau bisa mendapat yang lebih banyak!" Kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Kai, mendengar itu mata Kai membola, membayangkan Ia bisa makan banyak ayam goreng.

"Kita lakukan besok, bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Kai dengan antusias, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil dan mereka melanjutkan melahap ayam yang sudah disajikan.

.

Ditempat lainnya, Baekhyun sudah memulai kegiatannya yaitu menguruskan badan dan membentuk tubuh dengan makan makanan yang sehat, melakukan _fitness_ rutin, belajar beberapa ajaran bela diri termasuk hapkido. Dulu Baekhyun adalah seorang atlit hapkido cilik tetapi semuanya terhenyi ketika Ia mulai menyukai musik.

Disamping itu semua Baekgyun terkadang lari pagi bersama Kris, Baekhyun tidak lupa latihan bersama pelatih khusus tari dan akting yang sangat teramat baik dengan Baekhyun malah mereka membantunya untuk bisa mendapatkan _s line_ dan mengajarkan bagaimana cara merawat diri dan memakai _eyeliner_ yang baik.

Baekhyun melewati waktu berbulan-bulan untuk bisa menguruskan badannya dan ada beberapa bagian yang harus dibenahi dengan operasi, selama berbulan-bulan itu juga tak hanya tubuh dan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi begitu manis, cantik, dan imut secara bersamaan namun sifatnya juga berubah menjadi begitu ceria dan _talkative_.

"60 Kilo! Yesss!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, Ia berhasil menurunkan sekitar 100 kilo lebih dalam jangka waktu 7 bulan berfokus pada perubahaanya, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya masih terlihat begitu kurang.

"Selamat Baekkie, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan kau pantas mendapatkannya." Kris terkekeh kecil dan Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Tetapi ada satu lagi yang harus kau lakukan untuk hari ini." Kris menatap lelaki mungil didepannya itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

" _follow me._ " Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun keluar dari gedung bertingkat itu dan mengendarai mobilnya kesuatu tempat, dan tempat itu—

"Huh? Kau mau belanja ge? A-aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara berpakaian seperti model! Ya-ya ge aku tidak punya uang!" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengikuti kemana bossnya itu membawanya.

"Hei Kris! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Baekhyun terdiam ditempat melihat wanita didepannya, i-itu **Tiffany Girls Generation**!!! Baekhyun adalah salah satu _fanboy_ mereka namun Ia tak pernah melihat idolanya dalam jarak sedekat ini!!

"Hai Fanny, aku membawakan dia untukmu, aku minta kau pilihkan baju yang menurutmu cocok dengan wajahnya." Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memandangi Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki bolak-balik.

" _i got it! oh can you tell me what his name?"_ Tanya Tiffany sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilnya Baekkie." Kris mendorong pelan pinggang Baekhyun dan tangan Tiffany menggenggam lengan Baekhyun sambil membawanya menjauh dari Kris.

"Oke! Aku akan memilihkan baju untukmu, Haaish~ _you're so cuuute oh gosh!_ " Tiffany mencubit pipinya dengan gemas kemudian memanggil para pekerjanya untuk mengambilkan baju dengan berbagai gaya, seperti _casual_ , _swag_ , _formal_ , _summer_ , _vintage_ hingga _denim._

"Nah Baekhyun kau coba satu persatu ya." Baekhyun dipersilahkan memasuki ruang ganti sambil membawa satu setelan baju, Kris yang tadi menunggu diluar, sudah berada disamping Tiffany.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar ganti dengan pakaian pertamanya. Kris dan Tiffany melihatnya dengan berfikir kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun mengambil setelan lain. Selama beberapa kali keduanya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengganti hingga Baekhyun keluar dengan baju yang terkesan _casual_ namun menunjukkan sisi sexy dengan sedikit ruang terbuka diantara bahunya memunculkan sisi imut dan menggemaskan Baekhyun meningkat hingga 1000000000%.

"Oke _i pick this and the rest of his clothes."_ Kris mengangguk sambil berbalik mengusap wajahnya, mengembalikan fokusnya bersama dengan Tiffany yang masih ingin mencubit-cubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan.

"Kris ge~!" Baekyun menghampiri lelaki itu kemudian memegang ujung pakaiannya sambil menatap Kris dengan bingung.

"Kau membelikan itu semua? BENARKAH? UWAH. Terima kasih gege!" Baekhyun reflek memeluk Kris yang masih belum sada sepenuhnya.

"Aa..h ya, sama-sama Baekhyun." Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap rambutnya kemudian setelah membayar Kris mengajak Baekhyun kesalah satu penata rambut yang terkenal dan juga salah satu sahabatnya.

"Kriiis!~~ Oh Tuhan, lama sekali aku tak bertemu denganmu." Sapa seorang wanita cantik, diakemudian memeluk bossnya itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku baik, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia kembali tertawa sambil mengangguk perlahan, "aku baik, eyy kau membawa siapa ini?" Tanyanya melihat Baekhyun yang terbengong-bengong disamping Kris.

"Ah, dia anak didik spesialku aku ingin kau merubahnya hinga benar-benar bersinar karena sebentar lagi dia akan debut." Jelas Kris, wanita itu mengangguk-angguk sambil melihat wajah Baekhyun, mengamatinya dalam-dalam.

"Oke, kau tunggu disini ya _darling_. Aku akan kembali dengan si mungil yang baru~ ayo ikut aku." Wanita itu mengajaknya kelantai dua disana Baekhyun diberikan perawatan spa, _waxing_ , pijatan kaki dan juga perawatan kuku.

Kemudian, Baekhyun dialihkan untuk diberi perawatan wajah lalu setelahnya diberi masker wajah agar kulit wajahnya tampak bersinar sambil berendam di sebuah _hot tub_ yang mengandung herbal untuk kesehatan kulit serta tubuh.

Setelah semuanya selesai, giliran rambut Baekhyun, wanita itu menemui Baekhyun sambil berkonsultasi Ia menjelaskan bagaimana cara merawat rambut yang akan dirusak dengan diwarnai, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, Ia tidak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Kita mulai ya." Keduanya tersenyum dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah, apapun hasilnya Ia tentu akan terlihat bagus.

Jam demi jam berlalu, dibawah Kris sudah tertidur dengan majalah yang menutupi wajahnya, benar-benar melelahkan. Apa yang diperbuat mereka hingga lama seperti ini?

"Ya!" Teman Kris itu membangunkannya dengan cara memukul pantat Kris hingga Ia tergopoh-gopoh dan melihat sekeliling.

"Si mungil sudah selesai, kau tidak mau melihatnya?" Tanya wanita itu dan Kris mengangguk polos.

"Ayo, ikut aku keatas dia sedang ketoilet." Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Kris sambil membawanya kelantai dua, entah apa yang membuat Kris menjadi jantungan, Ia merasa ada sesuatu didalam perutnya hingga Ia merasa seperti diaduk-aduk.

Bertepatan dengan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, Kris terpaku melihat sosok Baekhyun dengan rambut _milk chocolate_ -nya, bibirnya berwarna pink, matanya yang sayu seperti anak anjing, wajahnya yang putih mulus membuat Kris benar-benar lupa diri.

"B-baek.."

"Oh? Kris ge, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Baekhyun tersenyum, senyuman yang dapat menyihir Kris seperti mantra yang kuat.

"Ge.. ehe aku.. lapar." Baekhyun menunjukkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, benar-benar sudah ditraktir masih saja minta dibelikan makan.

"Ah.. aku juga, tapi aku ingin masakanmu." Ucap Kris membuat mata Baekhyun membola, sangat tumben pikir Baekhyun tetapi itu adalah permintaan bossnya jadi Ia menyetujui permintaan Kris dan segera pulang ke _appartment_ setelah membayar.

"Baek, bagaimana kita rayakan ini dengan mengundang monster sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunku?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum namun membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"ULANG TAHUNMU?! Yaa kau mau cari mati ge? Akupun tak tahu kau berulang tahun malah kau membelikan banyak sekali barang. Ahh aku sangat berhutang padamu ge!" Baekhyun mengoceh sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, tetapi Kris hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja padaku? Lagi pula kau hadiah yang sempurna bagiku." Terdiam sejenak, Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya sambil mencerna perkataan Kris.

"E-eh? **_sa-saengilchukaha-hamnida, daepyo-nim_**.." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan, Kris yang menyetir tertawa terbahak sambil mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun.

.

Selama 7 bulan terakhir, Baekhyun tak pernah datang ke dorm atau ke agensi, begitu juga dengan Kris Ia tK membuka pembicaraan apapun tentangnya sekalipun banyak dari member Monster mulai menanyainya banyak hal tentang Baekhyun seperti, "Apakah dia dipecat?" atau "Apakah dia bunuh diri?!" tetapi Kris hanya tersenyum kemudian, "akupun tidak tahu." samhil memasang wajah polosnya, Ia mengedikkan bahu.

Tetapi ini sudah memasuki bulan ke 7, para member Monster termasuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mulai gelisah, Kyungsoo mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Dan apakah dia makan dengan baik? Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol, Ia berfikir lebih buruk seperti Apakah si babi itu pergi karena ulahnya? Apakah dia bunuh diri? Apakah Ia keterlaluan? Apa aku harus minta maaf? Tapi dilihat-lihat si babi itu baik juga..

"Hah~ aku tak menemukan apapun." Lamunan Chanyeol terbuyar saat Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dorm sambil terduduk lemas.

"Kris ge tidak menjawab panggilan, Baekhyun juga sama. Kami mencari kerumah hingga ketempat kerja paruh waktunya semuanya tidak ada." Kai memijat kepalanya yang mulai pening, sebetulnya siapa Baekhyun sampai semua orang mencarinya? Salah satu fakta bahwa dia adalah salah satu member dan jika dia tidak ada maka kembalinya Monster di industri musik akan semakin tertunda.

"Ya, apa kau sudah mencari di pinggir sungai? siapa tau dia—" sebeluk Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kekasihnya Luhan sudah memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak Oh Mija." Kyungsoo melempar bantal sofa sambil mendesah panjang.

"Suho sudah berusaha mencari di agensi lain bersama Lay, Chen dan Xiumin. Dan kurasa mereka juga tak mendapatkan secuil jejak." Seseorang muncul menghampiri kelima temannya, lelaki itu memiliki kantung mata alami dibawah matanya.

"Apakah mereka sudah menghubungimu, Tao?" Tanya Luhan dengan begitu lembut, Tao mengangguk perlahan dan semuanya mendesah kasar.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri Ia mengambil langkah-langkah lebar lalu menyambar kunci mobil.

"Ya hyung kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai namun tak dijawab oleh lelaki itu, Kai menggelengkan kepalanya tak faham dengan pemikiran lelaki itu.

Tak disangka, Chanyeol menghampiri ruangan Kris di agensi namun Ia tak menemukan batang hidung lelaki itu dengan cepat Ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya, Ia harus mencari Baekhyun dan memberitau kabar ini secepatnya pada Kris agar Ia dapat menanggapi kasus yang gawat seperti ini.

Ditempat lain, Kris dan Baekhyun sedang bersenda gurau bersama didapur. Mereka sedang membuat _cake_ ulang tahun dan Kris terlihat senang sekali mengganggu si mungil.

"Ya gege hentikan~ kekeke" Baekhyun berkata serius namun Kris masih saja mencolek Baekhyun dengan adonan.

"Awas kau ge!" Baekhyun mengambilkrim kocok disendok lalu dilemparkan tepat pada wajah Kris lalu Baekhyun terbahak-bahak.

"Rasakan!! Huahahaha— Yakk!" Kris membalas Baekhyun dengan melemparkan buah _strawberry_ kesukaan Baekhyun kemudian kabur diiringi candaan mereka, suara bel _appartment_ Kris berbunyi sehingga kegiatan mereka terhenti dan Kris segera mengelap sisa krim diwajahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dilihatnya, Chanyeol datang dengan wajah yang campur aduk dan alis yang bertautan begitu erat.

"Oh? Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Tanpa berfikir panjang Chanyeol masuk kedalam sambil menunggu Kris menutup pintu.

"Hyung, kau harus mencari si babi itu kami sudah mencari kemana-mana dan dia tidak ada dimanapun!!" Chanyeol menekankan setiap perkataanya dan Kris mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya dan dia ada ditempat yang sangat jauh dari kalian." Kris menjelaskan dengan tenang, namun dilihat dari wajah Chanyeol Ia masih memiliki segudang pertanyaan yang dapat tertebak oleh Kris.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tak membawanya?"

"Dia akan datang."

"Kapan?"

"Secepatnya."

"Secepatnya? Kapan?"

"Malam ini."

"Kau fikir dia Jin?"

"Tapi memang benar, kalian terlalu sibuk dengan mencarinya hingga luoa dengan ulang tahunku." Chanyeol terdiam dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, Ia melihat tanggal di ponselnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun hyung, tapi kau benar sudah menemukannya?" Astaga bocah ini, fikir Kris.

"Kufikir kau tidak peduli dengan babimu itu." Chanyeol terdiam lagi, kali ini Ia mulai terlihat aneh dan kemudian menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Nanti malam kalian kemari untuk perayaan ulang tahunku dan kujamin Baekhyun sudah datang." Jelas Kris sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm.. oke, satu pertanyaan lagi kau melakukan apa hingga wajahmu belepotan hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol, kini Kris yang gelagapan.

"Hah? Oh aku belajar memasak kue, aish sudah pulang aku harus menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian." Dengan gerakan cepat Kris membuka pintu dan Chanyeol keluar dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"Aneh.." Setelah memiringkan kepalanya, Ia berjalan keluar dari gedung itu dan kembali pulang.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued~_**

.

.

 **Author's Note**

 _Haii~ bagaimana hari kalian? Kuharap baik-baik saja dan apakah kalian sudah menonton video Ko Ko Bop? MEREKA BENAR-BENAR KEREN OMG. Dan kurasa, SM tidak main-main kali ini sungguh keren._

 _Oh? Di chapter ini Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang "bersinar" bagaimana menurut kalian? ㅋㅋㅋ dan dichapter selanjutnya mungkin akan ada " **ADEGAN DEWASA** " yang kuharap membuat kalian penasaran, siapa dengan siapa ya? Hehehe._

 _Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan **REVIEW, LIKE** dan **FOLLOW** cerita ini ya~~_

 _See you in the next Chapter!_


	5. CH5

**_DREAM STAR_**

 ** _oohmydarling_**

 ** _EXO OT12 and more!_**

 ** _Romance, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _T_**

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 _Transformation : Superhero vs Devil_

.

.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Kris menutup pintu sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pilar, ketika Ia tahu itu Chanyeol Ia segera membalikkan badannya agar tertutup.

"Hah.." Kris terduduk disalah satu sofa kemudian mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya, lelaki itu menghampiri Kris sambil memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Mereka sampai lupa dengan ulang tahunku dan mencarimu kemana-mana." Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun perlahan.

"Tapi mengapa?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya, dia hanyalah si babi yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tetapi kenapa mereka mengkhawatirkannya?

"Mereka peduli padamu, menurutku mereka juga ingin kau cepat kembali dan segera tampil bersama, mereka dan dirimu sudah latihan untuk koreo _comeback_ terbaru bukan? Dan ku harap kau siap menunjukkan dirimu yang baru nanti malam." Kris tersenyum sambil menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Tak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah dipelukan Kris sambil mendesah lega, seburuk apapun jalan yang dilewatinya, Ia merasa terlindungi.

Malam-pun tiba, Kris dan Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan segalanya dan si mungil itu sudah memakai kaus dominan biru, putih dan merah yang senada dengan jaketnya yang Ia tarik hingga lengan disalah satu tangannya, memakai _ripped jeans_ hitam, speatu _adidas_ putih dan _chocker_ hitam dengan ukiran tulisan berwarna putih, rambut _milk chocolate_ -nya Ia model hingga sedikit _curly_ dan agak mengembang, Ia memakai pelembab bibir berbau stroberi dan eyeliner, Ia memberikan kesan yang begitu _edgy_ namun tetap imut.

"Baekkie? Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kris yang memasuki kamar tamu yang sudah ditempati Baekhyun selama 7 bulan terakhir dan kedua insan itu saling terdiam.

Baekhyun melihat Kris yang sangat— dewasa dengan _blazer_ biru tua metalik dengan kemeja tanpa kerah berwarna hitam, sabuknya memiliki ukiran tengkorak emas dengan naga yang melilit disekitarnya kemudian _skinny jeans_ hitam serta _fantofel_ senada dengan atasan dan jinsnya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Kris lebih terfokus dengan mata dan bibir Baekhyun yang berwana merah muda, bibirnya begitu mengkilap dan terlihat _plump_ , sungguh menggoda.

Dengan langkah lebar dan tanpa sadar Kris sudah berada didepan Baekhyun, Ia memegang dagu lelaki itu agar lebih mendongak menatapnya, _goddamnit!_ Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan pasrah.

Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, Baekhyun sampai bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya yang meledak-ledak. Hampir saja bibir mereka bersentuhan jika bel _appartment_ Kris tidak berbunyi dengan begitu nyaring.

"Ngh.." Baekhyun seakan tak peduli, Ia merengek ingin merasakannya tetapi Kris hanya mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu memberinya arahan agar tak keluar terlebih dahulu sampai Ia menjemputnya setelah itu Ia berjalan keluar, Baekhyun mendesah kasar.

"HYOOONG! **_SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDAAA~~ SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDAA SARANGHANEUN URI DAEPYO-NIMM SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDAAA!!_** " Kris tertawa ketika Ia membuka pintu dan anggota monster membawakan kue ulang tahun dengan lilin yang menyala, kemudian Ia menutup mata sambil mengucapkan permintaanya lalu meniup lilin-lilin itu hingga padam dan mereka kembali bersorak.

"Hyung-ah, ini kadoku untukmu! Mohon diterima~" Chen memberikan sekotak bungkusan untuk bossnya kemudian membungkuk, diiringi member-member lain Kris tertawa sambil mengajak mereka duduk ditempat makan yang sudah disediakan.

Namun, Chanyeol terlihat bingung Ia melirik-lirik kesegala arah mencari si babi itu. Kris menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum, "penasaran, tuan muda?" Chanyeol mendongak sambil mendecih kecil.

"Tidak." Ia berjalan kembali dan duduk disalah satu kursi disebelah Sehun, Kris berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka sambil tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Tadi siang Chanyeol kemari, aku juga sudah mendengar berita kehilangan salah satu member kalian dan aku sangat menghargai kepedulian kalian hingga mencari kesana kemari, namun aku sudah menemukannya dan sekarang Ia sudah datang dari tempat yang jauh itu kemari." Kris menjelaskan dengan sangat tenang namun beberapa member terlihat penasaran dan mulai berbisik-bisik sambil mencari sosok Baekhyun disegala arah.

"Benarkah ge? Dimana?" Kyungsoo angkat bicara, Ia begitu ingin memeluk Baekhyun gembulnya dan menceritakan banyak hal padanya, Kris tersenyum sambil berjalan menjauh Ia menghilang sesaat untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek? Ayo." Kris mengulurkan tangannya membuyarkan lamunan yang tidak-tidak dari si mungil itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Kris.

"Berdiri dibelakangku." Ia menuruti permintaan Kris sambil berdiri dibelakang Kris, yaampun Ia begitu mungil sekarang hingga berdiri dibelakang Krispun tak dapat terlihat sedikitpun.

Kris berjalan perlahan bersama Baekhyun yang ada dibelakangnya dan ketika mereka berdua sudah berdiri didepan meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh kesepuluh member, sambil makan dan minum mereka mulai bertanya-tanya dimana Baekhyun? Kata Kris dia ada disini.

"Ge, dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat kearah Kris dan Ia hanya tersenyum, melihat kesamping bertepatan ketika Baekhyun menatapnya, mengerti sinyal dari Kris dengan jantungnya yang mulai acak-acakan dan perutnya yang melilit Ia berjalan kepinggir dan berdiri disamping Kris tanpa kesepulug member itu sadari.

" ** _Annyeonghaseo_**. Nama saya Byun Baekhyun, mohon bantuannya sekali lagi." Baekhyun berkata dengan sangat lembut sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan lalu bangkit dan memberikan pose imutnya.

Hening menyelimuti kesepuluh member Monster, Suho mendelik, Lay dan Tao bertatapan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun tak dapat berkata-kata, Kai dan Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya, Chen menjatuhkan garpunya, Xiumin tersedak hingga air yang diminumnya muncrat, Sehun dan Luhan terpaku sambil berkata tidak mungkin berkali-kali.

Dan Chanyeol yang sedang makan buah stroberi terhenti ketika maniknya menatap sosok yang asing, namun begitu menarik mata tunggu SI-SIAPA?! Chanyol terkejut hingga buah itu terjatuh dari mulutnya, di-di-dia..

"Babi?!" Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang menyipitkan matanya, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menyobek mulut Chanyeol hingga terlepas.

"Halo, Chanyeol! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Kris tertawa didalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang sulit diartikan.

"BAEKHYUNAH~" Kyungsoo berdiri lalu memeluk Baekhyun begitu eratnya, Ia menangis dihadapan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku khawatir.. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau sehat kan? Ini Baekhyunku kan?" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sambil mengangguk kecil. " ** _Annyeon_** ** _g_** , Kyungie~" Baekhyun segera memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat, Ingin sekali Baekhyun menceritakan banyak hal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun hyung, maaf aku sudah mengataimu dulu tolong terimalah maafku." Kai membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa itu sudah masa lalu kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum ramah kemudian banyak dari mereka tersenyum malu-malu pada Baekhyun seperti menyesali sesuatu namun tidak ingin mengakuinya membuat Baekhyun terkekeh dalam hati.

"Ya Chanyeol hyung, kau lebih banyak bersalah dengan Baekhyun! Kau seharusnya minta maaf." Sehun menyahut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hyungnya membuat Chanyeol menatap **_magnae_** kurang ajar itu lalu memberinya gestur ingin memukul.

"Benar apa kata Sehun, cepat minta maaf." Luhan membela kekasihnya sambil menghentakkan dagunya kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari Chanyeol duduk.

Dengan desahan panjang, Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Maaf." Chanyeol berkata begitu kecil sambil menoleh kearah lain, Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya didada kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan pasrah, mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Dengan senyuman manis, Baekhyun menahan tawanya kemudian menjabat tangan Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil. "Hm, aku maafkan." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, Ia tersenyum kecil.

 _Apakah aku mulai kehilangan akal?_

Kris kemudian datang berdiri disamping Baekhyun, lelaki itu merangkul pinggang ramping Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Hm, tugas Chanyeol memang belum selesai lagi pula aku belum memutuskan apapun jadi ketika _comeback_ berjalan aku ingin kau menemani Baekhyun." Kris menunjuk Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil, Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dengan makhluk mengerikan ini? Kris ge pasti bercanda.

Tetapi sekali lagi ini adalah permintaan bossnya dan Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan lelaki yang sudah bekerja keras mengubahnya dan Ia akan menjalankan apapun permintaannya.

"Baek, apakah kau tidak ikut pulang ke dorm?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika hendak pulang bersama yang lain, Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan. "Aku harus membereskan barangku dulu, aku pasti menyusul." Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat sambil mengusap pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Baik-baiklah dengan Kai, aku akan menyusul secepatnya oke? Iya aku tahu aku takkan menghilang selama itu lagi." Baekhyun tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo dan kemudian menutup pintup perlahan.

"Ge, perlu kubantu tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Kris sudah melepaskan jasnya, melinting kemejanya sambil mencuci piring.

"Oh Baek, boleh jika kau mau membantuku." Tanpa berfikir panjang Baekhyun segera melepas jaketnya dan ikut membantu Kris merapikan beberapa gelas dan piring, beserta meja makan yang berantakan. Kris memang tak pernah menyewa _maid_ untuk dirinya karena rugi dan juga Ia sering tak ada dirumah.

"Kau lelah Baek?" Tanya Kris sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan mungut jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Lumayan ge, ah! Omong-omong, terima kasih kau sudah membantuku melewati ini semua." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum, Kris ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya sambil mendekapkan tangannya didada

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Baekhyun. Baiklah kau harus beristirahat karena besok sudah ada banyak sekali jadwal untuk monster." Kris mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya sendiri, berjalan masuk ke kamar.

"Hm, selamat malam ge.." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kecil dan dibalas oleh lelaki itu, Baekhyun mendesah kecil sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dan langsung tertidur ketika sudah berganti baju.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun sudah membereskan beberapa pakaiannya dan hari ini adalah latihan tari untuk koreo _comeback_ monster berjudul _kokobop_ , Chanyeol sudah merancangkan hal ini bersama Kris dan menulis beberapa lirik lagu dalam _tracklist_ dengan member lain.

" ** _shimmy shimmy kokobop i think i like it we're going down down._** " ( Exo - Kokobop )

Dihari kedua mereka melakukan rekaman untuk lagu dan seminggu kemudian mereka harus melakukan _photoshoot_ serta pembuatan _video_.

"Waahh~ Baekhyunnie **_jjang!_** " Ucap Luhan melihat Baekhyun sedang melakukan _photo session_ , disamping Luhan terdapat Kyungsoo, Lay dan Xiumin dan dibelakang Luhan terdapat Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa sinis walaupun didalam hatinya Ia sedikit kagum dengan Baekhyun.

Beberapa hari belakangan, semenjak Baekhyun pindah kembali ke dorm dan menjadi sekamar dengan tiang listrik itu, mereka jadi sering bertengkar dengan hal sekecil apapun, seperti—

"YA TIANG LISTRIK! KAU BISA TIDAK SIH MENARUH BARANGMU DENGAN RAPI? LIHAT KAKIKU TERKENA LEGO SIALANMU!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil melempar potongan lego itu hingga mengenai kepala Chanyeol yang pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"YAK! BERHENTI BERBICARA! KAU FIKIR AKU PEDULI?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan, meluapkan emosi masing-masing seperti menyulutkan gelombang listrik dari masing-masing bola mata mereka.

Dan tak lama kemudian cairan bening mulai menetes dipipi Baekhyun dalam mode yang masih memancarkan amarah Baekhyun mendecih sambil keluar dan membanting pintu, Baekhyun menangis sambil berjalan kekamar sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

"Ya hyung kau.. aish" Kai sudah mengerti, sambil memutar bola matanya Ia berjalan keluar dan tidur di kamar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun yang terisak didadanya.

"Sudah.. semuanya akan berlalu percayalah padaku." Kyungsoo berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap pundak sahabatnya Ia mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang rapuh.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Kai.. aku tidak bermaksud mengusirnya, hikss" Baekhyun kembali menangis dan Kyungsoo kembali panik, pasalnya kekasih Kyungsoo itu tak suka jika ada orang lain yang tidur dikamarnya selain Kyungsoo jadi lebih baik Ia pergi dan tidur ditempat lain.

"Sudah-sudah, tidurlah Baek besok kita masih memiliki jadwal yang padat, ayo tidurlah." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun lagi hingga Ia tertidur pulas.

Para member sudah banyak protes kepada Kris karena ulah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang selalu saja bertengkar namun Kris terlalu sibuk hingga belum menanggapi itu, dan terkadang Baekhyun ingin sekali kabur dari sana dan pindah ke _appartment_ Kris lagi namun siapa dia?

"Kau melamun Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat Baekhyun termenung melihat kaca yang memantulkan sosok Chanyeol yang masih menjalani _photo session_ , Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak dong! Omong-omong kau keren!" Baekhyun kembali pada mode cerianya walaupun Kyungsoo tau sahabatnya itu sedang banyak fikiran.

"Hm, oh iya Kris ge mengundang kita untuk merayakan kelancaran dan kembalinya Monster di dunia musik setelah pembuatan _video_ selesai." Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan sangat cepat dan antusias.

"Wah, benarkah dimanaa?" Baekhyun bertanya, matanya berbinar-binar sungguh Ia tidak sabar. "Di _night club_ terbesar di Seoul." Wuah! Membayangkannya saja sudah pasti akan sangat seru~

"Hahaha makanya kau harus semangat Baekkie!~ _fighting_!" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo memberikan _heart sign_ pada Baekhyun.

Benar saja, setelah pembuatan _music video_ selama tiga hari berturut-turut mereka menyelesaikannya dengan sangat sempurna, maka kembalinya monster akan menggebrak panggung musik, sungguh strategi yang sempurna.

.

" ** _Ganbaae_**!" Beberapa gelas _vodka_ teracung keatas untuk bersulang kemudian diturunkan dan diminum sekali tegak. Kris duduk ditengah-tengah dan member monster mengelilinginya bersama, Mabel Yuan.

Hari itu Kris mereservasi satu tempat yang besar untuk mereka bersenang-senang bersama _staff_ lainnya, mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang sambil berfoto, karaoke, minum, menari apapun yang mereka mau.

Dan Baekhyun hari itu memakai kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran tanpa kerah, sehingga menunjukkan dadanya karena dua kancing teratas tak dikancingnya, kedua lengannya terlipat hingga perpotongan lengan, memakai _skinny jeans_ hitam dan _snickers_ _adidas_ putihnya, hari ini Baekhyun tak memakai _make up_ hanya bibirnya yang terlihat pink dengan sedikit sentuhan _lip tint_ merah.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun selalu kagum dengan pakaian bossnya yang membuatnya terpana dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, sangat dewasa dan hah, sudahlah Baekhyun tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Sialnya, Baekhyun duduk didekat Mabel Yuan dan Chanyeol sehingga mereka selalu saja ber- _lovey dovey_. lagi pula apa fungsinya Mabel Yuan memakai baju minim dengan model sabrina? Dia kan sudah memiliki tiang listrik itu.

"Ini untuk kembalinya Monster serta anggota baru kita, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo!" Kris saat itu berdiri sambil mengacungkan sloki berisi _vodka_ , hah sudahlah Baekhyun tidak peduli, Ia ingin melepaskan penatnya hari ini dan sebagai anggota monster yang baru Ia tersenyum sambil mengacungkan gelasnya lalu menghadap kearah lain untuk menegaknya.

"Hahh!!" Baekhyun mendesah kasar kemudian Chen dan Xiumin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, mereka membawa sebotol soju.

"Ayo bersorak untuk anggota baru kita!" Chen berucap dan yang lainnya bersorak gembira.

" _one shot! one shot! one shot!_ " Chen mengarahkan botol soju itu kemulut Baekhyun, dengan kekehan Ia membuka mulutnya dan Chen menuangkannya dimulut Baekhyun, Xiumin menuangkannya dimulut Kyungsoo.

Kris yang melihat itu merasa khawatir namun Ia mencoba menahannya agar gelagatnya yang peduli terhadap Baekhyun tak terlihat.

"WOOOOOO!!" Baekhyun habis lebih dahulu dan Kyungsoo menyusul, semua bertepuk tangan dan wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah walaupun disana gelap namun bisa terlihat bahwa Baekhyun akan mabuk sebentar lagi.

"Ah, haha sebentar aku harus ke kamar mandi." Mata Baekhyun menyipit, Ia berjalan sambil terhuyung-huyung kekamar mandi, Ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari perutnya, hingga tak sadar seseorang mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Hey sebentar aku harus kekamar mandi." Chanyeol berucap kepada kekasihnya kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi yang berada dilantai dua.

Ketika sampai di kamar mandi Baekhyun membuka salah satu bilik kemudian tersungkur disana sambil memuntahkan segala isi perutnya, ketika sudah dirasa baikan Baekhyun berjalan keluar dan melihat seseroang laki-laki salah satu _staff_ Wu Music yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menyandarkannya di dinding wajahnya menampakkan kemesuman, Ia menyeringai.

"Eungh~ kau siapa?! Yaa lepaskan!" Baekhyun berusaha sadar dan mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tak bisa Ia terkurung disana.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, cantik hehehe." Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu sambil menggelengkan wajahnya dan lelaki itu mencekik Baekhyun.

"Diam! Atau kau kubunuh." Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, Ia ingin berteriak namun didepan begitu ramai sehingga tak seorangpun dapat mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, disini hanya ada aku dan kau berdu—" BUAGHH! Baekhyun terkejut ketika melihat lelaki didepannya ini terkulai lemas dan jatuh pingsan hingga Ia melihat..

"Eungh~ C-chan?" Baekhyun mendongak sambil menatapnya dengan sayu, setengah sadar dan Baekhyunpun ikut terkapar didekapan Chanyeol.

 ** _To be continued~_**

 **Author's Note :**

 _Haiii!! Bagaimana di Chapter ini? Apakah kalian menyukainya? Maaf aku sedikit lama dalam mengupload (lagi-lagi) kekekekeke. Aku berjanji di chapter depan akan cepat upload._

 _Oh iya aku menjanjikan adegan **18** bukan? Bersabarlah sedikit aku akan menunjukkannya padamu hehehe bisakah kalian tebak siapa dengan siapa? tulis dikolom Review ya!_

 _Dan jangan lupa, tinggalkan **REVIEW, FOLLOW**_ _dan **Like**! Sampai berjumpa di Chapter 6! Hehehe._


	6. Ch6

**_DREAM STAR_**

 ** _oohmydarling_**

 ** _EXO OT12 and more!_**

 ** _Romance, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _T_**

.

 ** _[!!!] CHAPTER INI MENGANDUNG ADEGAN DEWASA DAN KEKERASAN._**

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

 _Witch wears high heels_ _( 1 )_

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, untung saja Chanyeol cepat menangkap Baekhyun dan tak terjatuh dilantai. Walaupun Ia membencinya namun tidak baik membiarkan seseorang dalam bahaya lagi pula Baekhyun adalah aset terbaru perusahaan.

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Chanyeol menggendongnya dengan Koala _style_ bertepatan ketika Mabel Yuan yang datang kearahnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang mulai sinis. "Aku harus menolongnya, dia mabuk berat." Chanyeol mulai menuruni tangga namun Mabel Yuan mencegah Chanyeol.

"Bukankah dia si babi itu? Mengapa kau menolongnya? Geletakkan saja! Aku sedang ingin.. ayo denganku saja eung?" Wanita itu memberikan nada manja sambil menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil meninggalkan kekasihnya, awalnya Ia membawa wanita itu karena kekasihnya merengek ingin ikut menonton kesuksesan Chanyeol dan tumben sekali wanita itu menelfon Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Beruntung Chanyeol membawa mobil sendiri dan dengan cepat Ia memasukkan Baekhyun dijok penumpang disampingnya, mereka pulang tanpa seijin Kris dan member lain.

"Eungh~" Baekhyun menggeliatkan badannya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil bergumam, hal itu membuat Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan khawatir. Mungkin, Chanyeol memang sudah kehilangan akal.

Setibanya di dorm, lelaki itu kembali menggendong Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan merebahkan Baekhyun di Kasur mereka, karena kasur dikamar itu hanya satu dan berukuran _King Size._

Dengan telaten, Chanyeol mulai mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dan menyeka tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menaikkan selimut hingga ke lehernya, didalam hatinya Ia terus bertanya apakah Baekhyun sepenting itu baginya? Jika diingat-ingat lagi tugasnya untuk Baekhyun memang belum selesai.

"Hh~" Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat Chanyeol yang hendak naik ke kasur, hendak beristirahat.

"Kris ge, apakah kita sudah pulang? Maafkan aku, aku merepotkan." Baekhyun berucap dengan sangat sayu. Ia mengelantur, mengira bahwa itu adalah Kris, Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, kau sudah ada dirumah." Baekhyun mendesah sambil menutup matanya kembali, tubuhnya sangat lemas dan perutnya begitu sakit namun Ia tak mau jika Ia harus merepotkan orang lain maka Baekhyun menahannya.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dan Ia mendesah kasar sambil menatap langit-langit, Ia berfikir sambil sesekali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, sesekali Baekhyun meringkik untuk menahan sakitnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun perlahan, Chanyeol terdiam pikirannya mulai berantakan pro dan kontra mulai berdatangan memenuhi pikirannya hingga tertidur, bagaimanapun itu Baekhyun masih tanggung jawabnya.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan ketika penglihatannya mulai jelas Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan dia adalah—

Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal ketika Ia melihat Chanyeol didepannya dan wajah mereka sangat teramat dekat, perlahan Baekhyun turun dari kasur perlahan-lahan dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi ketika Ia mencium bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat dari badannya.

Perlahan-lahan ingatan semalam ketika Chanyeol menghajar orang yang hendak membahayakannya dan kemudian ingatannya memudar.

"Hais, apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun mengetuk kepalanya, setelah menyikat giginya dan membasuh wajahnya, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang memasak didapur.

"Kyung-ah, selamat pagi!" Sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum Kyungsoo berbalik dan membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, semalam kau kemana eo?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tak sadarkan diri, semalam hampir saja aku dalam bahaya namun seseorang menolongku dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap, aku sudah ada dirumah." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil memotong sayuran.

"Kris ge terus-terusan mencarimu dan Chanyeol semalam, aku juga tak sadarkan diri aku benar-benar _hangover_ hingga sesuatu terjadi." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu namun Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi anehnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu ew." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kasar sambil mendesah. " _I had my first time_ , semalam dorm ini sungguh berisikOke? Dan kau tak mendengarnya?" Baekhyun makin mengerutkan dahinya, ingatan Baekhyun tak sama sekali mengingat adanya suara berisik.

"Sudahlah, kau harus sarapan terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian duduk sambil menunggu sarapannya hingga seseorang menghampiri mereka, membuka kulkas dan meneguk air dingin itu sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Lain kali jangan ganggu orang tidur, gara-gara kalian aku terjaga hampir semalaman." Baekhyun terkejut menatap kesampingnya dan terdapat Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan _death glare_ -nya.

"Hahaha maafkan kami, Chanyeol-ah." Kyungsoo kemudian menaruh dua piring berisikan makanan, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Oh omong-omong kalian berdua tidak—" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, wajahnya terkejut, Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mematikan sehingga Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Memang ada apa? Ingatanku benar-benar kacau." Baekhyun berucap sambil melahap makanannya, Chanyeol menggeleng "Kau hanya tidak sadar semalam dan tertidur semalaman." Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika melihat musuh bebuyutan didepannya itu tersenyum dan berkata sangat lembut.

"Ah.. Kyungsoo bilang semalam berisik tetapi aku tak mendengarnya, apa mereka memanggilku sehingga aku tak dengar ya?" Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak namun Ia terdiam, semalam memang Chanyeol yang menutupi telinga Baekhyun sambil mengumpat.

"Hm, semalam mereka semua mabuk dan meracau tak jelas." Chanyeol beralasan dan untung saja sangat masuk akal.

"Ah, Kris ge bilang kita masuk nominasi penghargaan dan kurasa acaranya setelah sebulan promosi kita." Kyungsoo menjelaskan, semalam Kris memang mengumumkannya beberapa menit setelah kehilangan Baekhyun.

" _Cool_ , terima kasih soo." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, berharap Monster akan sukses kedepannya.

Dan apa yang diharapkan Baekhyun saat itu benar-benar terkabul, nama Monster mulai dibawa-bawa menjadi _halyu king music_ , banyak awak media yang menyorot mereka. Kembalinya Monster benar-benar menggebrak panggung musik, fans mereka semakin bertambah banyak dan penghasilan serta aktifitas mereka semakin bertumpuk.

 ** _"Mari kita sambut, MONSTER!"_**

 ** _"Wu Music tidak main-main dalam strategi bisnisnya."_**

 ** _"Penghargaan jatuh kepada, MONSTER!"_**

 ** _"Album of the years jatuh kepada, MONSTER!"_**

 ** _"Tiket showcase Monster sold out hanya dalam 0.01 detik."_**

 ** _"Monster berhasil menjual 1 juta kopi album."_**

 ** _"Rekor baru dunia, dalam satu minggu, MV Monster ditonton 50 juta kali."_**

.

.

Nama Monster mulai meninggi dan begitu melekat pada setiap orang, begitu juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mulai dekat. Kemanapun Chanyeol pergi maka disana akan ada Baekhyun begitu sebaliknya, hingga kekasih Chanyeol, Mabel Yuan mulai sebal.

Kris pun semakin sibuk, beberapa kali Ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya makan malam berdua namun selalu ada Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Maaf ge, tetapi Chanyeol khawatir jika _paparazi_ memberitakan hal-hal yang tidak enak." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memeluk lelaki itu sambil mengecup pipi Kris didepan Chanyeol, untung saja itu ditempat yang tak dapat terlihat orang.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang, Baek?" Kris menawarkan namun Chanyeol mengayun-ayunkan kunci mobilnya. "Baekhyun akan pulang denganku." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Iya ge, dari pada gege repot aku ikut dengan Chanyeol saja. Sampai bertemu gege~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, mereka berpisah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian akan berkencan didepanku." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang biasa saja menutup suatu gejolak dalam hatinya.

"Berkencan?" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, "Kau mengecup pipinya." Baekhyun tertawa terbahak sambil menepuk tangannya. "Ya! Kau pikir aku berkencan dengannya? Dia itu sudah seperti kakak kandungku~ aku menyayanginya sebagai saudaraku, walaupun aku sempat ingin memilikinya tetapi aku tak akan pernah bisa." Baekhyun tersenyum, mengingat salah satu member mereka, Tao menatap kearah Kris dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Bagaimana Tao diam-diam menaruh perhatian tanpa sepengetahuan Kris, dan ketika mereka benar-benar berbicara dan Kris menghidarinya. Bagaimana Tao mengungkapkan jika Ia sangat iri dengan Baekhyun.

"Kris ge aku ingin berbicara secara pribadi denganmu." Baekhyun tersenyum ketika saat itu sedang libur sehari dan Kris mengajak Baekhyun makan di _appartmentnya_.

"Kau tau ge, Tao sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap lengan pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dia diam-diam memperhatikanmu, aku kira _super hero_ yang selalu menolongku begitu kuat namun Ia memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang diberikan oleh orang lain. Aku mencintaimu ge, tapi cintaku padamu sudah berhenti ditahap saudara, aku tak bisa mencintaimu lebih. Aku sempat menginginkanmu tetapi ada sebuah pembatas yang memilikimu lebih kuat." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Kris perlahan.

"Bukalah hatimu untuk Tao ge secara perlahan. Aku mohon jangan paksakan perasaanmu padaku, biarkan aku bebas tanpa dihantui rasa bersalah." Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kris sedikit lama.

"Maafkan aku ge." Suara Baekhyun terlihat parau, Ia menangis sambil menatap Kris. Lelaki itu memegang pipi Baekhyun kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan paksa, didalam ciuman itu terdapat kesedihan yang luar biasa didalam diri kedua insan tersebut.

Keduanya saling berpanggutan dan menitihkan air mata yang membasahi pipi mereka berdua, dan setelahnya tak terjadi apapun Baekhyun pulang dengan sebuah rasa, yaitu separuh nyawanya yang entah kemana namun perasaannya begitu bebas, Ia telah merelakan Kris untuk orang lain dan berharap akan ada seseorang yang lebih baik untuknya.

"Baek? Kau melamun?" Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, kemudian Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ehehe tidak kok!" Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian meminta izin untuk menyalakan _music player_ , sebuah lagu terputar lagu dari Moon Myung Jin berjudul _sleepless night_ , lagu yang pernah dibawakannya saat audisi namun kali ini lagu itu memiliki hal yang berbeda dihati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergumam menyanyikan lagu itu sambil menatap sambil menatap jalanan Seoul yang bersinar, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas sambil tersenyum didalam hatinya Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Ia mencintai Baekhyun?

.

Di tempat lain, disebuah hotel yang sangat mewah seorang wanita yang tak memakai sehelai benangpun menyesap rokoknya sambil mengebulkan asapnya keatas dan kemudian seseorang lelaki keluar dari kamar mandi, lelaki itu adalah salah seorang petinggiterkenal, umurnya sudah paruh baya denan perut yang berlemak. Dia tak mengenakan atasan dan hanya mengenakan celana _brief_ hitam yang ketat.

"Lalu menurut ceritamu itu, apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini Yuan?" Tanya lelaki itu duduk disebelah wanita yang mematikan putung rokoknya kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dileher lelaki itu.

"Kau tau? Aku ini seperti _vampire_ ~ aku akan mengisap banyak sekali keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya dari sibodoh Park, namun sebagai _vampire_ jika aku tak suka dengan seseorang aku akan merobek mulutnya hingga terlepas dari kepalanya, kekekeke~ setelah puas aku akan berbahagia denganmu saja sayang~" Wanita itu terkekeh kecil kemudian lelaki didepannya itu ikut tertawa bersama sambil meraba paha dalamnya, kembali melakukan aktifitas panas mereka.

.

.

 ** _To be continued~_**

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 _Holaaa!~ Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini menurut kalian? Kekeke, adegan dewasa disini masih belum terlalu obvious. Kuharap kalian akan menyaksikannya dengan sangat real di Chapter depan dan tuliskan pasangan mana yang akan "melakulannya"? Hehehe~ Kuharap kalian tak menuliskan #ChanYuan ya! ㄱ.ㄱ hehehehehe~_

 _Bagi **#TeamKris** maafkan aku TT.TT, mereka tak berjodoh hahahaha!~~ dan apakah kalian dapat menebak, apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih Chanyeol? Tulis di kolom **REVIEW**_ _ya!_

 _Aku akan menunggu **REVIEW** , **FOLLOW** , dan **LIKE**_ _dari kalian~ hehehehe sampai bertemu di Chapter 7!_


End file.
